Le renouveau
by le docteur watson
Summary: L'organisation a été détruite. Shuichi Akai a-t-il accompli sa vengeance ? Et que va-t-il faire,maintenant ? Une discussion avec Jodie pourra-t-elle donner un nouveau départ à sa vie ? Ou est-ce définitivement perdu ? Akai x ...


**Le renouveau**

L'agent du FBI Shûichi Akai posa sa tasse de café en soupirant. Hier, il avait eu un entretien avec Shiho Miyano, redevenue elle-même. Un entretien assez douloureux sur Akemi, à qui ils tenaient tous les deux autant. Ils n'avaient même pas pu se soulager en tuant le meurtrier : en effet, Gin s'était suicidé, emportant avec lui tous ses secrets. La bataille finale contre l'organisation avait été rude. En lui sauvant la vie plusieurs fois, Camel avait dix fois payé sa dette. James était blessé au bras et Jodie à l'épaule. Kudo-kun et son père, eux, n'étaient pas blessés, mais de nombreux agents du FBI étaient morts. Kir et son frère,nouvelle recrue au FBI, avaient d'ailleurs été hospitalisés,mais ils s'en sortiraient. Vodka, Chianti et Korn avaient été arrêtés. Bourbon avait rejoint le PSB, mais Vermouth et Rum s'étaient enfuis. Quand à Ano Kata, il s'était suicidé, mais un homme en noir lui avait, sous son propre ordre, défoncé le visage et détruit ses empreintes digitales, aussi son identité restait provisoirement un mystère. Cependant, l'antidote avait pu être réalisé : Shiho et Kudo avaient retrouvé leur apparence normale. L'entretien étant fini, Akai repensa avec nostalgie à Akemi. Il l'avait tant aimée. Et depuis la bataille, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Les seules personnes avec qui ils ne s'ennuyaient pas étaient Shiho, Kudo-kun, son père, James, Camel,et... La personne qui venait d'entrer dans le café.

(…)

Jodie Sterling prit une chaise et s'installa en face d'Akai. Elle constata avec plaisir que bien qu'il avait l'air fatigué, ses cernes, avant perpétuelles, avaient disparu. Aucun d'entre eux ne se mettait à parler, et ce fut au bout d'un long moment qu'Akai lui demanda :

-Et ton épaule ? Ça va ?

-Oui, elle n'est pas démise, ça ira. Et cet entretien ?

-Eh bien, c'était...A la fois éprouvant et émouvant. Et de ton côté ?

-J'étais avec Ran : elle avait besoin de quelqu'un. Après tout, ce fut un choc pour elle d'apprendre que « cool kid » était son ami d'enfance. Et puis, tu sais aussi bien que moi que son père a été attaqué et a failli mourir. Suite à l'affaire Domon, Gin le soupçonnait de complicité avec nous, et il est du genre...Expéditif. Mais, au fait, tu le savais, toi, pour « cool kid » ?

-Oui, je l'avais surpris en train de parler dans le nœud papillon du professeur, quand j'étais Subaru.

-Je me disais aussi...Tu étais le moins surpris de nous tous. Au fait, à propos de Subaru, je n'avais encore jamais pu te remercier pour ton message, lors de l'affaire des bombes au centre commercial.

-Ah,mon mot ? C'était normal, tu étais en danger. C'est aussi pour ça que je t'ai retenu quand tu courais vers Bourbon,déguisé en moi. J'en ai d'ailleurs profité pour te donner un indice sur moi...

-Et je l'ai compris beaucoup plus tard,avant que tu ne me sauves une nouvelle fois la vie !

Ils se turent tous deux un instant,et Jodie glissa pour relancer la conversation :

-Et...Avec ta sœur ?

-Sera ? Elle était folle de joie quand elle a su que j'étais en vie. J'ai revu Shuukichi avec plaisir, et j'en ai appris des belles sur ma mère !

- A propos, sauf erreur, Rum s'est enfui, non ?

-Oui, mais je pense que lui et Vermouth sont partis chacun de leur côté. Je les crois trop indépendants pour faire équipe, même dans le danger. Je crois qu'on ne les retrouvera pas. Alors ça ira ?

- Au sujet de mes parents ? Je ne l'aurais pas tué, de toute façon. Je n'étais pas aveuglé par la vengeance. Et puis, j'ai repensé aux mots du docteur Araide. Elle pouvait être bonne. A sa manière...

-C'est noble. Et très courageux, Jodie, dit Akai, le respect dans la voix.

Le silence retomba à nouveau, ils étaient tous les deux plongés dans leurs pensées.

-Dis, Shu...Que vas-tu faire, à présent ?

La question de Jodie prit Akai à dépourvu. En pesant ses mots, il répondit :

-Rester au FBI, bien entendu. Faire des recherches sur Rum, Ano Kata, et Vermouth.

-Et après ? l'interrompit Jodie. Ou même...Pendant ? Pendant ton temps libre ?

Akai ne répondit pas, et Jodie reprit :

-Tu comptes te tuer au travail ? Te suicider ? Non. Alors que veux-tu faire ?

-Aider Shiho pour son procès, elle ne mérite pas de passer sa vie en prison.

-Ça t'occupera au pire un an. Comptes-tu la suivre et l'aider en prison ? Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas tout. Tu ne dois pas faire ça pour Akemi.

-Je l'aimais, et je l'ai laissée mourir. Elle reposera en paix !

Le cri d'Akai retentit dans toute la pièce, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Jodie. Mais nous devrions poursuivre cette discussion dehors...

Akai hocha la tête et les deux agents sortirent. Jodie dit alors, d'une voix douce :

-Tu comptes lui vouer ta vie entière ? Ça aussi, c'est très noble, Shu...

-Qu'importe que ça soit noble ! Si j'avais été là, elle...

-Tu t'en veux ? Tu sais, « cool boy » aussi s'en veut. Tu n'y pouvais rien...

-Ce n'est pas sa faute ! Il ne la connaissait pas ! Alors que moi...

-Je ne l'accuse pas. Je dis seulement que de toute façon, tu n'aurais rien pu faire...

-Que veux-tu,en fait ?Me soulager ? Non,autre chose. Ah,je sais...Tu as parlé à Shiho ? Ou à Kudo ?

-Aux deux, en fait. Tu as raison. Ils ont tous les deux soufferts, à leur manière, de la mort d'Akemi. Et puis, quand il a rajeuni, qu'a t-il fait, « cool boy » ? Il a recommencé une vie, en fait. Une vie étrange d'écolier surdoué. Ai aussi a fait cela, plus tard. Et moi aussi, d'une certaine façon, après la mort de mes parents. Pourquoi pas toi ? Comme tout le monde, même Vermouth, tu as droit à une seconde chance.

- Un renouveau, en quelque sorte ? Belle plaidoirie, Jodie, mais …

- Quoi ? Tu crois que ton cas est différent ? Tu es Shûichi Akai, brillant agent du FBI, qui a sauvé de nombreuses vies au péril de la sienne, et a largement contribué à la destruction d'une organisation criminelle ! Tu crois que tu as moins de mérite qu'eux ? Ne persiste pas dans ton marasme !

La colère d'Akai était, maintenant, complètement retombée. Il dit alors :

- Tu as peut être raison, Jodie, mais la vérité est que de son vivant, j'ai juré à Akemi de protéger sa sœur. Et c'est donc la seule chose qui …

- Voilà le problème ! C'est la seule chose ! Il n'y a rien d'autre ! Shiho le sait, tout comme moi ! Tu respectes le souhait d'Akemi, mais rien d'autre ne t'attire ? Rien ne te retient ? Tu ne comptes pas te suicider, tu n'es pas lâche ! Mais, finalement, peut être comptes-tu « vraiment » te tuer au travail !

Et puis, crois-tu que c'est légitime ? Prends Camel. Si tu te tues, qu'importe la manière, crois-tu que cela honorera ses efforts ? Et aussi... Penses-tu que personne ne te regrettera ? Prends Camel, James, Shiho, Yusaku, « cool boy »...Et moi...

Jodie se tut et regarda Akai. Il semblait en proie à une violente émotion. Jodie resta silencieuse, puis ajouta pour conclure :

- Si tu te juges responsable à 50/50, à qui reviennent les 50% restants ? A Gin ? A Kudo-kun ? Tu n'es pas responsable.

Akai ne dit rien,et Jodie poussa un profond soupir. En voyant le soleil couchant,elle s'exclama :

-Il est déjà si tard ! Il faut que j'y aille. Mais avant, Shu...Quand tu m'as quitté, peu importait,en fait, j'étais heureuse rien que de pouvoir travailler avec toi. Et je fus content pour toi en sachant que tu étais réellement tombé amoureux d'elle, et j'ai parfaitement compris ta tristesse en apprenant sa mort. Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé que j'aurais une nouvelle chance. Qu'il y aurait un renouveau... Pour la mémoire d'Akemi, je tenais à te le dire. Et puis, je n'aurais pas vraiment l'occasion de te le dire plus tard...

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda son collègue en se retournant vivement.

-Autant que tu le saches, je dois partir. Je dois retourner en Amérique, on a besoin de moi là-bas pour une importante affaire, et je ne reviendrai pas avant longtemps. Je tenais à te faire mes adieux. J'ai déjà salué les autres et ils savent déjà que je partent. J'espère que le procès de Shiho se passera bien. Comme tu l'as dit, elle le mérite. Bien, dit elle en se retournant, au revoir, Shu...

Elle partit vivement en faisant un signe de la main à Akai. Ou plutôt, elle voulut s'en aller : quelqu'un lui avait saisi le poignet. Elle se retourna, c'était Akai, qui lui dit :

-Attends un instant. Te souviens-tu ce que je t'ai dit quand je t'ai annoncé que je devais te quitter, parce que j'étais chargé d'entrer en relation avec Akemi ?

- « Aimer deux femmes à la fois, c'est contre ma nature », répondit Jodie sans comprendre.

-Exactement. Ensuite, je suis tombé amoureux d'Akemi. Mais, ensuite, que lui est-il arrivé ? Elle a été tué par Gin, continua Akai, d'un ton farouche. Bien plus tard, il y a peu de temps, l'organisation a été détruite. Ai-je pu me venger ? Non, il s'est suicidé ! J'aimerais toujours Akemi, et je me sentirai toujours coupable de sa mort. Toutefois, je l'ai perdu. Et je refuse de perdre une nouvelle fois quelqu'un à qui je tiens. Tu l'as déjà dit, je t'ai sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Si toi, ou une autre personne à laquelle je tiens mourrait, alors que j'aurais pu empêcher cela, qu'est-ce que cela aurait donné ? Un renouveau, oui ! Mais celui de ma haine !

Akai semblait fou de rage, mais il se reprit et continua :

-Heureusement, ce n'est pas arrivé. Donc il est hors de question que je te laisse partir maintenant, même si tu ne meurs pas, en sachant que j'aurais pu empêcher cela ! Non, je ne le supporterai pas !

Jodie n'avait pas dit un seul mot et ne croyait pas ce qu'elle entendait. Akai, lui, conclut :

-Aussi, tu l'as compris, Jodie, je crois que le moment est venu de changer un peu ma nature !

Et, aussitôt, il embrassa sa collègue.

(…)

Un mois était passé depuis cette discussion sur Akemi et l'avenir d' Akai. Jodie était évidemment restée au Japon. Elle et Akai étaient officiellement ensemble, à la grande joie de Camel et James,mais aussi de Shinichi, Yusaku, Yukiko, Shiho, Ran, et même Sonoko, que sa meilleure amie avait mis au courant, rendant l'héritière de l'empire Suzuki folle de joie pour son ancienne professeur d'anglais !

Akai et Jodie étaient allés sur la tombe d' Akemi, accompagnés de Shiho, Shinichi, et Ran qui avait tenu à rencontrer cette femme qui, selon Shiho, lui ressemblait tant. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la tombe, il y avaient 5 bouquets de fleurs en plus et un mot, laissé par Akai.

_Akemi._

_Je ne t'oublierai jamais et je sais qu'un jour, nous nous retrouverons._

_Tu as de nombreux amis maintenant qui, tous, tiennent aussi à toi, à leur manière._

_Comme me l'ont conseillé plusieurs amis, j'ai, moi aussi, accompli un renouveau. Mais je sais que tu me comprendrais. _

_Au revoir._

_Rye ; Moroboshi Dai ; Shuichi Akai_

Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps. C'était la lune qui éclairait la tombe, comme si elle le faisait exprès. Elle aussi avait accompli son renouveau.

**FIN**


End file.
